La tragedia de Randall
by cuboalcuadrado
Summary: Después de que Randall es desterrado, es rescatado por unos científicos de un refugio de animales, pasa ahí mucho tiempo, todo su odio se calma y reflexiona sobre su vida, el decide buscarse una nueva vida en el mundo humano pero elige la peor noche para escapar lo que le hace pensar que es mejor estar encerrado en una jaula que en un baúl (precuela de Monsters inc. 3)
1. Chapter 1

El coleccionista

Capitulo 1: El destierro

Después de los sucesos en la fábrica, Randall había sido desterrado en un pantano, fue golpeado varias veces con una pala dejándole heridas graves, fue dejado al lado de un lago, varios minutos después, él despertó, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, era de noche, casi no veía nada, el decido caminar hacia el Este en busca de algo, le costaba mantener el equilibrio, aun seguía sangrando, le llegaban flashbacks a la cabeza, cosas sobre sus peores momentos de la vida mientras pedía ayuda, llego hasta una carretera donde cayó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

En eso una camioneta estaba circulado por ese camino.

"El ultimo día, estoy ansioso por regresar a Nueva York" dijo el copiloto.

"Yo me divertí mucho, rescatando varios animales" dijo el conductor.

"Paul, no puedes estar hablando enserio" dijo el copiloto.

"Sé que los mosquitos y los insectos feos fueron una molestia, pero lo demás fue divertido" dijo Paul.

"Oye, ¿qué es eso?" pregunto el copiloto señalando a algo al lado del camino.

"No tengo idea, mejor hay que revisar" respondió Paul en lo que se detenía a investigar, cuando se bajo del carro para ver lo que era, quedo impactado por lo que era, un enorme lagarto purpura de ocho extremidades.

"Dave, debes ver esto" dijo Paul, en eso, Dave se bajo de la camioneta para investigar.

"Pero que porquería, que demonios es esto" dijo Dave sorprendido al ver al animal.

"Tal vez una nueva especie o algo, pero se ve que lo han herido demasiado" dijo Paul y en eso decidió acercarse al lagarto, decidió tocarlo pero en eso, el lagarto se movió un poco.

"Esta cosa a un está viva, trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios" dijo Paul, en eso Dave fue a la camioneta por el botiquín.

"¿Que vamos a hacer con él?" pregunto Dave mientras le daba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"Lo llevaremos al refugia para estudiarlo y posiblemente encontrarle un buen hogar" dijo Paul mientras trataba las heridas del lagarto.

* * *

Pasaron varios días, los científicos habían estado cuidando del lagartón el cual se encontraba atado a una mesa, él a un no despertaba, se encontraba en el refugio de animales de nombre, Mascotas Felices donde la gente adoptaba los animales rescatados, generalmente perros.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Paul a un estaba observando el lagarto esperando a que despertara, solo quedaba él y Dave.

"¿Sigues con eso?" pregunto Dave antes de irse.

"Solo espero a que despierte" respondió Paul.

"Creo que deberías dejarlo, no creo que vuelva a despertar" dijo Dave.

"Solo ten paciencia, recuerda que la paciencia hace al hombre" respondió Paul.

"Eso tu lo inventaste, pero enserio, esa cosa ya a de estar muerta" dijo Dave.

"Me voy a quedar una hora más para ver qué pasa" dijo Paul.

"Bien, pero tu cierras, ten las llaves" dijo Dave y en eso le entrego las llaves del refugio a Paul, en eso Paul saco una lata de cerveza y comenzó a esperar, paso media hora y a un no había pasado nada.

"Voy a matarte Sullivan" susurro algo, en eso Paul salto del susto.

"¿Quien anda ahí?" pregunto Paul pero no hubo respuesta.

"No te preocupes yo..." Volvió a susurrar algo pero no termino la oración, en eso Paul se fijo en el lagarto.

"Estu..." volvió a susurrar, Paul vio que lo había hecho el lagarto.

"Debo de estar cansado" dijo Paul y en eso se fue directo a casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Randall despertó, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a una mesa de metal, vio que lo rodeaban cuatro personas.

"Parece que nuestro amiguito despertó" dijo una mujer.

"Les dije que solo había que tener paciencia" dijo Paul.

"Y Sally quería disecarlo" dijo Dave con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pensaba que estaba muerto, además era Mark el de la idea" dijo Sally.

"¿Alguna idea de lo que podría ser?" pregunto Paul.

"Tal vez una nueva especie" respondió Mark.

"Podría ser un mutante, nadie sabe lo que la gente tira en esos lagos" dijo Sally.

"Podría ser un alienígena" dijo Dave.

"Opto porque sea un mutante" dijo Paul.

"Deberíamos decirle a alguien" dijo Sally.

"Eso no es una buena idea" respondió Paul.

"Pero podríamos ser famosos" dijo Mark.

"¿Y te has puesto a pensar en lo que le harían?, lo atormentarían con horribles experimentos incluso lo disecarían vivo y consiente, además si resulta ser un alienígena, el gobierno nos matarían y desaparecerían toda evidencia de él" dijo Paul.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" pensó Randall.

"Creo que lo mejor es encontrarle un dueño que lo cuide" dijo Paul.

"Bien, llevémoslo a una de las jaulas" dijo Sally, en eso se llevaron a Randall a una de las jaulas, cuando lo desataron de la mesa intento escapar pero estaba muy débil por lo que no pudo hacer nada.

"Esto no puede estar pasando, tengo que salir de aquí, cuando salga, Sullivan me las va a pagar" dijo Randall enojado en voz baja, podía ver a varios perros ladrándole, intento hacer algo para ignorarlos pero era inútil.

Paso una semana, Randall a un seguía encerrado, estaba pensando en lo que le haría a Sully mientras jugaba con su comida.

"Sería bueno meterlo a una trituradora" pensó Randall, en eso llegaron unos clientes, era una madre con sus dos hijos.

"Buenas tardes, en que podemos ayudarles" dijo Sally a los tres.

"Solo queremos una mascota, mi hijo Billy me ha estado insistiendo demasiado y aquí está" dijo la señora.

"Síganme, les mostrare todos los animales que tenemos" dijo Sally mientras llevaba a los tres a ver los animales.

"La mayoría de estos animales fueron rescatados de maltratos" dijo Sally mientras les mostraba los animales.

"Ve a buscar el que más te guste pero ten cuidado" dijo la mamá a Billy, en eso Billy corrió mientras veía los animales, en ese momento vio uno en especial, el cual le pareció familiar, el se acerco a verlo más de cerca.

"¿Tu?" pregunto Billy, Randall vio que era uno de los niños a los que había asustado.

"¿Ya elegiste uno?" pregunto su hermano mayor.

"Ris es el" respondió Billy señalando a Randall.

"¿Qué?, o que es esa cosa" dijo Ris.

"Es el monstruo de mi armario" dijo Billy.

"El homosexual que te espantaba" dijo Ris burlándose.

"Ris, es cierto" dijo Billy.

"¿Homosexual?, ¿qué le pasa a esta gente?" se pregunto Randall.

"Pues tu amiguito ya no te volverá a molestar" dijo Ris, en eso Billy le lanzo un escupitajo a Randall y se fue.

"Odio a los niños" dijo Randall en silencio mientras se limpiaba el escupitajo.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Randall fue desterrado, le habían hecho algunas pruebas un poco desagradables como tomarle muestras de sangre o pesarlo, solo había una prueba que le había encantado demasiado y esperaba volver a hacerla, el a un seguía pensando en cómo salir de ahí, y en como regresar a su mundo.

"Maldita sea" dijo Mark algo molesto.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Paul.

"Mi hermano me ha invitado a los bolos" respondió Mark.

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" pregunto Paul.

"Que el siempre me gana" respondió Mark.

"¿Eso es todo?, solo diviértete, nadie es perfecto" dijo Paul.

"Pero es molesto, el siempre me gana" dijo Mark.

"Y te vas a quejar porque él es mejor que tu, solo tienes que esforzarte y no te molestes, yo también e jugado con personas mejores que yo y nunca me he quejado" dijo Paul.

"Sé que eres un optimista, pero el siempre se burla de mi" dijo Mark.

"Pues dile que ya no lo haga y si no entiende, ya no juegues con el" respondió Paul.

"Lo intentare" dijo Mark, Randall había escuchado la conversación y le pareció algo interesante.

* * *

Un año después, Randall había escuchado todas las conversaciones de Paul, había notado que a él no le molestaba nada, y comenzó a pensar en su vida y en lo que pasaría si regresaba a su mundo, supuso que todos sabrían de lo que había hecho y que si regresaba lo meterían a la cárcel, el ya había sido atormentado toda su vida y no pensaba en volver a pasar por lo mismo, decido que lo mejor era no regresar, y buscar alguna casa abandonada en donde quedarse cuando escapara, sabía que nadie lo adoptaría como mascota ya que muchos niños lo conocían y lo odiaban, la mayoría solían escupirle o hacerle otras cosas, él lograba asustar a algunos pero la mayoría no se dejaban intimidar, otras personas no lo querían ya que decían que era feo, raro, afeminado o peligroso, sabía que Sully no tenía la culpa de que acabara ahí, si su jefe no lo hubiera obligado a hacer esa máquina, nada de eso hubiera pasado, sabía que lo había manipulado demasiado, lo atormento al grado de que perdiera sensibilidad y casi cometiera homicidio, el estaba muy avergonzado de eso, pensaba en disculparse con ellos pero no sabía cómo, en eso se le ocurrió un plan para escapar, decidió hacerse invisible y esperar que alguien llegara.

"Oigan, ¿dónde está el lagarto purpura?" pregunto Dave, en eso los demás llegaron, Dave se acerco a la jaula pero antes de abrirla, Paul lo interrumpió.

"Un momento, creo que se que está pasando" dijo Paul en eso fue al laboratorio y tomo unas gafas de visión térmica.

"Justo lo que sospechaba" dijo Paul mientras miraba la jaula con los lentes.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Sally.

"Nuestro amiguito tiene habilidades de camaleón" respondió Paul.

"Entonces es invisible" dijo Dave.

"Si" dijo Paul, en eso Randall apareció, su plan no había funcionado.

"Increíble, hay que estudiar eso" dijo Mark.

"Creo que ya lo hemos atormentado demasiado" dijo Paul.

"Pero no le hemos hecho nada" dijo Mark.

"Hablemos en privado" dijo Paul y en eso se fueron al laboratorio.

"Creo que es inteligente" dijo Paul.

"¿Quien, la lagartija?" pregunto Sally.

"Si" respondió Paul.

"No digas tontería, los animales no piensan" dijo Dave.

"Pero creo que este si" dijo Paul.

"¿Porque lo crees?" pregunto Mark.

"Primero, la noche antes de que despertara, jure que lo escuche hablar" respondió Paul.

"¿Estas bromeando?" pregunto Mark.

"No" respondió Paul.

"¿Y qué dijo?" pregunto Sally.

"Voy a matarte Sullivan" respondió Paul.

"¿Quien es Sullivan?" pregunto Dave.

"No tengo idea, pero cuando le tomamos muestras de su semilla, puede notar que lo disfrutaba, además, ahora que se hiso invisible, pensé que tenía una plan y se hiso visible cuando lo descubrimos" respondió Paul.

"Tal vez si es un alienígena" dijo Dave.

"¿Sigues con eso?" pregunto Paul.

"Yo lo creo, lo encontramos herido, puede que Sullivan sea el apellido de la persona que lo lastimo, tal vez es uno de ellos, seguro lo odiaba por lo que lo lastimo y lo dejo en nuestro planeta, tal vez por eso es inteligente" respondió Dave.

"Dave, tienes mucha imaginación" dijo Mark.

"¿Y qué sugieres?" pregunto Sally.

"Hay que hablar con él, intentar ayudarlo" respondió Paul.

"Claro, tal vez solo te gruña, no crees que si fuera inteligente, ya nos habría pedido ayuda, además, si fuera inteligente, puede que no nos entienda" dijo Mark.

"Sé que habla español, yo lo oí" respondió Paul.

"¿Y qué podemos hacer?" pregunto Sally.

"Hay que obligarlo" respondió Dave.

"Dave, ¿hablas de torturarlo?, sabes que eso es malo" dijo Paul.

"Si pero no causándole dolor sino placer" respondió Dave.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Sally.

"Paul, tu dijiste que disfrutaba que le sacáramos muestras de tú ya sabes que, podemos hacerlo de nuevo hasta que hable" respondió Dave.

"Dave, eres un perturbado" dijo Paul.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos años y medio desde que Randall fue desterrado, le habían hacho muchas veces las mismas pruebas interrogándolo, el lo gozaba pero a un así se negaba a hablar, ese día el estaba atado a su máquina favorita perdido en su mente.

"Sera mejor que dejemos eso o acabaremos matándolo" dijo Paul.

"Pero se ve que quiere hablar" dijo Dave.

"Sabes que hay paganías en internet para eso así que desconéctalo" dijo Paul.

* * *

Una hora después, Randall se encontraba de vuelta en su jaula, había disfrutado mucho de eso, pero aun así seguía pensando en escapar, el había decidido fingir que Sully, Mike y Boo jamás existieron, ya que no quería recordarlos, el pensó mucho en disculparse con Boo pero tenía pesadillas de lo que le aria, tales como matarlo electrocutándolo en una sella eléctrica o echarlo a un triturador de carne, la ultima pesadilla que tuvo, fue una en la que estaba en su habitación, intento disculparse pero ella agarro un bate de baseball y lo golpeo, lo lanzo por la ventana en donde cayó al suelo con varios cristales enterrados, desde esa pesadilla había decidido fingir que ella jamás existió.

"Pobre chico, ha de extrañar a su familia" dijo Paul mientras miraba a Randall.

"Hay algo curioso en el" dijo Dave.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Paul.

"Parece que la mayoría de los niños lo conocen" respondió Dave.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto Sally.

"E visto que muchos niños lo insultan y le escupen como si lo conocieran, e incluso uno se atrevió a orinarle encima" respondió Dave.

"¿Y por qué lo hiso?" pregunto Mark.

"Le pregunto y me dijo una escusa muy ridícula, dijo que el antes era el monstruo que lo asustaba en su habitación" respondió Dave burlándose un poco.

"No entiendo de dónde sacan eso, supongo que los padres a un les siguen contando esos cuentos de viejas" dijo Paul.

"Maldito pasador" dijo Sally mientras se quitaba uno de sus pasadores el cual le molestaba, lo tiro cerca de la jaula de Randall, el vio la oportunidad de escapar y en eso tomo el pasador discretamente.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto Sally.

"Las 11:15 pm" respondió Paul mirando su reloj.

"Creo que ya es muy noche, deberíamos irnos" dijo Sally.

"Si, solo paso al baño y ya" dijo Mark, y en eso fue al baño, después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, él se estaba lavando las manos y en eso vio algo por el espejo del baño, era un extraño baúl de color rojo.

"Pero qué diablos" dijo Mark acercándose al baúl, vio que tenía una pequeña tarjeta que decía "Para la colección" en eso Mark abrió el baúl y se sorprendió de lo que había adentro, era un hombre muy herido.

"Por favor ayúdame" dijo el hombre muy herido.

"Dios mío" dijo Mark asustado y en eso su cabeza fue atravesada por una flecha matándolo.

"¿Que está pasando?" pregunto Sally algo asustada, los tres fueron a investigar, en eso Randall vio la oportunidad y comenzó a forzar la cerradura de su jaula.

"¡O por dios!" grito Sally al ver el cuerpo de Mark en el suelo, ella decidió salir corriendo pero antes de llegar a la salida, piso un pequeño cable y salió una cuchilla de la pared la cual le corto el cuello, los otros fueron tras ella pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Voy a llamar a la policía, hay un teléfono en el laboratorio, espera aquí" dijo Dave a Paul y en eso fue al sótano pero al bajar por las escalera, piso otro cable provocando que salieran unas cuchillas del techo las cuales le cortaron la cabeza, Paul decidió ir tras él, al ver el cuerpo de Dave sin cabeza, quedo en estado de shock, Randall logro salir de su jaula y se volvió invisible, se dirigió a la salida pero antes de salir escucho gritos de auxilio que provenían del baño, el se volvió visible y fue a investigar, en eso alguien misterioso ataco a Paul cortándole el cuello con una navaja, el no logro ver quién era, Randall entro en el baño sorprendido de lo que había, vio el cuerpo de Mark muerto.

"Por favor sácame de aquí" grito alguien, Randall se volteo de inmediato y vio a un hombre muy herido encadenado a un baúl rojo.

"¿Que está pasando?" pregunto Randall.

"¡Cuidado!" grito el hombre cuando lo vio por el espejo, en eso Randall es atacado por la espalda, el intento luchar pero cayó al suelo, pudo ver quién era, era un extraño vestido de negro con una máscara negra deforme, el intento luchar pero el hombre lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

**En este capítulo, aparecen personajes de otras películas.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: El coleccionista

"Tú nunca serás el número 1" dijo Sully.

"Miren al lagarto perdedor" dijo Johnny.

"Tú solo estas hecho para ser el hazmerreir del mundo" dijo Hardscrabble.

"Eres la peor persona que he conocido" dijo Fungus.

"¿Te gusta tu segundo trabajo?, es para lo que estas hecho, para ser una estríper barata" dijo Waternoose.

"Oye cara de boa, aun sin las gafas sigues siendo un perdedor" dijo Mike, en ese momento Randall despierto gritando muy adolorido.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto Randall muy asustado, vio que estaba en una habitación alumbrada, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba enganchado a la pared, tenía un montón de anzuelos en la espala, manos y pies, el estaba muy asustado, no tenía idea de lo que iban a hacerle, podía ver instrumentos para disecarlo y varios frascos de vidrio, unos estaban vacios, otros tenían cosas espeluznantes como arañas.

"¿Qué?, ¡¿qué es esto?!, por favor ayuda" grito alguien, en eso Randall se volteo a ver, se sorprendió al ver lo que era, era una persona encadenada a una mesa de metal, de pronto alguien entro, Randall miro quien era, era el tipo de la máscara negra.

"Por favor no me lastimes, solo quiero irme a casa" suplico el hombre pero el coleccionista lo ignoro, en eso tomo una jeringa y se acerco a él.

"¡Por favor aléjate!, no me hagas daño" suplico el hombre, en eso el coleccionista le inyecto una sustancia, el hombre comenzó a volverse loco, Randall quedo en estado de shock por lo que vio, en ese momento, el coleccionista agarro unas tijeras y le corto la lengua al hombre y la coloco en uno de los frascos de vidrio, después agarro una máscara de yeso y la engrapo en la cara del hombre, Randall estaba muy asustado, se preguntaba ¿qué clase de persona le haría eso a alguien?, en ese momento el coleccionista se acerco a Randall.

"Solo déjame ir, no le diré a nadie" suplico Randall pero el coleccionista le hizo una cortada en su mano superior derecha con una de sus navajas, Randall gimió de dolor mientras él se iba de la habitación llevándose la mesa con el hombre encadenado.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" dijo Randall pero estaba muy adolorido, temía que ese tipo regresara, en eso tomo fuerzas y comenzó a jalarse tratando de desengancharse, era lo más doloroso que había experimentado en toda su vida, siguió intentándolo hasta que logro desengancharse, cayó al suelo, casi no podía levantarse del dolor, casi le daban nauseas, en ese momento escucho que la puerta se estaba abriendo, era él, en ese momento Randall busco una forma de escapar, no podía hacerse invisible ya que la sangre lo delataría, pensaba en intentar atacarlo pero tenía miedo, en eso vio una rejilla en el suelo, fue hasta ella y logro entrar, en ese momento, entro el coleccionista el cual no se vio muy sorprendido por el escape de Randall y comenzó a buscarlo, mientras tanto, Randall estaba en uno de los ductos de ventilación buscando una salida, mientras buscaba, encontró una rejilla que conducía a otra habitación, entro en ella, no había mucho, solo unas cosas de limpieza pero lo que le llamo la atención era un baúl, era diferente al que había visto, este era color naranja.

"¿Hola?, no me lastimes por favor" dijo una voz proveniente del baúl, Randall se acerco a él y lo abrió, en eso salió un hombre muy herido, tenía un ojo cerrado y le faltaban dos dedos de la mano izquierda.

"Por favor no me lastimes" suplico el hombre muy asustado al ver a Randall.

"Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño" dijo Randall tratando de calmarlo.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" pregunto el hombre.

"Solo quiero salir de aquí" respondió Randall.

"No puedes irte" respondió el hombre triste.

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué?" pregunto Randall algo desconcertado.

"Porque ahora formas parte de la colección" respondió el hombre.

"¿De que colección estas hablando?" pregunto Randall desconcertado.

"Nosotros, nosotros somos la colección, el nunca dejara que te vayas, además..., todo el lugar está lleno de trampas, créeme, yo ya lo intente, y por eso perdí dos dedos y mi ojo derecho" respondió el hombre temblando del miedo.

"Escucha, si me ayudas, voy a sacarte de aquí, vas a volver a ver a tu familia" dijo Randall tratando de calmarlo.

"Yo no tengo familia, no tengo nada" dijo el hombre llorando.

"Pero vas a tenerla, solo ayúdame, no dejare que te lastime" dijo Randall mientras ayudaba al hombre a levantarse.

"¿Cómo te... llamas?" pregunto el hombre.

"Soy Randall Boggs, ¿cuál es el tuyo?" respondió Randall.

" Buddy, Buddy Pine" respondió Buddy.

"Bien Buddy, voy a sacarte de aquí" dijo Randall.

"Por cierto, ¿por qué tu ropa tiene una "S"?" pregunto Randall mirando su ropa rasgada.

"Es una historia que no quiero recordar, fue la razón de que este aquí" respondió Buddy muy triste.

"No importa, solo hay que salir de aquí" dijo Randall mientras salían de la habitación, caminaron por un pasillo.

"No pases por ahí" dijo Buddy.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Randall.

"Hay una trampa" respondió Buddy, en eso Randall miro al suelo y vio un pequeño alambre.

"Gracias, hay que buscar otro salida" dijo Randall y se dirigieron al otro lado del pasillo, pero en ese momento apareció el coleccionista delante de ellos.

"¡No me hagas daño!" suplico Buddy gritando en eso el coleccionista lo agarro y lo aventó hacia el baúl y lo cerro mientras que Randall escapaba, trepo por la pared para evitar la trampa, mientras era perseguido por el coleccionista, Randall logro hacerse invisible y trepo hacia el techo de uno de los pasillos ocultando su espalda ensangrentada, logro evitar al coleccionista, Randall busco una salida por media hora evitando las trampas, mientras buscaba la salida, vio otro Baúl, era de color rojo y verde, cuando lo abrió, vio a otro chico atrapado, era una adolescente.

"¿De dónde has salido?" pregunto el joven.

"Escape, estoy tratando de salir de aquí, ¿puedes ayudarme?" respondió Randall.

"Si, pero lo que más quiero, es acabar con ese maldito" respondió el joven.

"No deberías pensar mucho en la venganza, créeme" dijo Randall.

"No sabes lo que me hizo, el mato a mi abuelo y a mis amigos, y me torturo por días" dijo el joven enojado.

"Bien, pero tienes que tener cuidado" dijo Randall.

* * *

Paso un tiempo tratando de encontrar la salida evitando las trampas y al coleccionista, habían hablado lo suficiente como para conocerse, el joven se llamaba Jake Long.

"E luchado contra personas muy malas, pero nunca creí que terminaría en manos de alguien peor" dijo Jake.

"Yo no sabía que existiera la magia" dijo Randall.

"Y yo no sabía que ustedes existían, cuando te vi, pensé que eras una criatura mágica" dijo Jake.

"¿Y como son esas criaturas?" pregunto Randall.

"Tienes que verlas, si algún día las encontramos" respondió Jake.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" pregunto Randall algo desconcertado.

"Todas, absolutamente todas desaparecieron misteriosamente, solo quedan los dragones, nadie sabe como ocurrió, solo ocurrió en unos pocos días, de hecho, es la razón por la que estoy aquí" respondió Jake triste.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto Randall desconcertado.

"Mi abuelo descubrió a unas personas, ellos sabían de nosotros y lo iban a revelar a todo el mundo, me dio la tarea de detenerlos, iban a tener una reunión en un edificio abandonado, sabían que los estábamos siguiendo, pero cuando entre al edificio, note que algo andaba mal, él estaba ahí, los torturo hasta matarlos, no quedo ni uno vivo, intente escapar pero lleno el edificio de trampas, mi abuelo intento salvarme pero él lo mato al igual que mis amigos que también lo intentaron, logre escapar, estaba muy herido y en el camino, él apareció, me eligió como parte de su colección, y me secuestro" respondió Jake muy triste, Randall lo miraba con tristeza, en eso, oyeron pasos que se aproximaba.

"Yo no pienso morí aquí" dijo Jake asustado y salió corriendo.

"Jake, espera" dijo Randall, pero él no lo escucho, Randall se fue por otro camino, sabía que el coleccionista los estaba persiguiendo.

* * *

Igualmente, Randall estuvo buscando la salida, ahora se encontraba en un pasillo, vio una puerta a su izquierda, quiso abrirla pero se dio cuenta que la puerta tenía una navaja en lugar de la perilla, el siguió caminando y vio un ducto de ropa sucia a su derecha, en eso escucho pasos atrás de él, él abrió la puerta y al mirar hacia abajo, se sorprendió de lo que había, eran un monto de cadáveres en avanzado estado de descomposición, el acabo vomitando del asco pero no tenia opción y se escondió ahí para esperar, la persona paso y en eso se escucho un fuerte ruido, Randall investigo, al ver lo que había pasado, quedo en estado de shock, era Jake, había caído en una trampa, había sido atravesado por un tubo que salía del techo, el estaba muerto.

"¡Era solo un joven!, ¡¿por qué demonios haces esto?!" grito Randall enojado por lo que paso, en eso Randall bajo por el ducto, al llegar al fondo trato de buscar una salida, la habitación olía horrible, veía jeringas usadas por todas partes y la luz provenía de trampas para insectos, mientras buscaba fue sorprendido por muchas personas enloquecidas encadenas dentro de unas jaulas, Randall se asusto tanto que decidió regresar, pero al subir, llego a otro sitio, podía ver varias estanterías con insectos, siguió avanzando por el pasillo pero al llegar a una gran puerta que muy sorprendido de lo que había, eran cajas de cristal llenas de agua, dentro habían esculturas de insectos hechas con partes de personas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Este tipo realmente está enfermo" dijo Randall observando esas atrocidades, al llegar hasta la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave, decidió buscar otro camino, mientras lo buscaba, llego a una habitación algo oscura, en ella encontró algunos archivadores, decidió revisar uno, en el encontró varios folders que tenían escrito "Para la colección", reviso uno y encontró fotos de una casa con sus planos, reviso otro y había lo mismo, en eso, encontró uno en una mesa, al revisarlo vio que era del refugio en el que estaba, eran planos de todos los lugares a los que había atacado, decidió marcharse de la habitación para buscar una salida, mientras buscaba, encontró una habitación que tenia las paredes tapizadas, escucho un rudo de algo metálico rechinando, se acerco a una pared e hizo un pequeño hoyo en el papel, vio que era una pequeña ventana con un ventilador, intento pedir ayuda pero no había nadie que lo escuchara, en eso aparecía el coleccionista detrás de él pero Randall logro escapar, mientras corría por el pasillo, llego a una habitación de color rojo, tenía una puerta la cual la cerro, pero quedo en shock al ver lo de adentro, eran fotos de gente murta, había una mesa metálica con un cuerpo sin piernas, con el pecho abierto y los órganos a un lado, el quedo a un mas horrorizado ya que era el cuerpo de un niño, no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de hacerle eso a un niño, vio que a un lado del cuerpo había una pequeña grabadora, decidió escuchar lo que decía, pero cuando la escucho, sintió mucha ira ya que eran las suplicas del niño, por lo que aventó la grabado hacia la pared.

"Por favor, quiero a mi mamá" dijo una voz, Randall se volteo a un baúl que había en la habitación, temía que fuera lo que estaba pensando, se acerco y lo abrió, y efectivamente era lo que temía, era un niño maltratado con cortadas en su rostro, el niño se asusto al ver a Randall.

"No te asustes, voy a sacarte de aquí" dijo Randall tratando de calmar al niño mientras se acercaba.

"Ven, no te voy a lastimar" dijo Randall mientras agarraba al muchacho.

"No dejes que me atrape" dijo el niño.

"No te preocupes, pronto te sacare de aquí" dijo Randall mientras iba a otra salida, en eso escucho uno pequeños golpes, vio que venían de otro baúl, él dejo al chico en el suelo y se acerco al baúl.

"No te preocupes, yo te protegeré" dijo Randall mientras se acercaba al baúl, al abrirlo quedo horrorizado, era una niña, solo que esta tenía algo atado al cuello.

"Ven, te voy sacar de aquí" dijo Randall, la niña se acerco despacio, en ese momento, empezó a sonar una alarma que provenía de ella, ella grito y en eso su cabeza exploto salpicando todo de sangre, Randall quedo cubierto de sangre y estaba en shock por lo que había visto, el otro niño estaba gritando del miedo, en eso, la puerta empezó a ser golpeada, era el coleccionista, Randall intento tomar al niño pero él es alejo asustado.

"Ven conmigo rápido" dijo Randall pero el niño no quería.

"Si no lo haces, no quedara más tiempo" dijo Randall pero el niño seguía asustado, en eso el coleccionista tumbo la puerta y corrió hacia ellos, Randall escapo pero el coleccionista atrapo al niño y lo encerró de nuevo en el baúl, en eso fue tras Randall, él logro escapar, mientras escapaba, vio que traía un montón de llaves en su cinturón, supo que el tenia la llave de la puerta de la galería, el corrió huyendo, después de un tiempo, comenzó a buscar al coleccionista, cuando lo encontró, estaba en una habitación llena de monitores de cámaras de seguridad, vio al coleccionista viendo los monitores, se volvió invisible para tratar de quitarle las llaves, se acerco lentamente pero al tratar de quitárselas, el coleccionista se dio cuenta y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Randall intento defenderse pero él era muy rápido, Randall intento hacerse invisible pero el coleccionista lo tumbo en el suelo, en eso Randall logro voltearse a tiempo y darle un golpe al coleccionista, logro cobrar la ventaja y le quito las llaves, intento abalanzarse hacia el coleccionista pero él saco un cuchillo, por lo que Randall huyo del lugar, se dirigió por un pasillo hacia la galería pero por accidente toco un alambre, él se asusto mucho y en eso salió un pincho de la pared, empezaron a salir varios, pero Randall logro escapar, cuando llego a la galería, vio que ninguna de las llaves quedaba en la puerta, decidió usar algunas para tratar de forzar la cerradura y lo logro, pero al abrir la puerta, vio que algo la atoraba, intento asomarse pero no lograba ver nada, habían laminas de metal al otro lado de la puerta, Randall se tumbo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, en eso llego el coleccionista el cual se acerco a él.

"Por favor déjame ir" suplico Randall pero el coleccionista el pego una patada en el estomago, tomo sus llaves y comenzó a arrastrar a Randall de sus crestas por todo el lugar hasta llegar a su baúl rojo donde lo encerró, Randall estaba muy triste por lo que le estaba pasando.

* * *

Un mes después, Randall despertó, se encontraba encerrado dentro del baúl rojo, sus pies inferiores estaban encadenados al baúl, tenía heridas por todas partes, había sido torturado todos eso días, la primera vez, el coleccionista lo ato bocabajo en una de las mesas de metal y le hecho alcohol en todas sus heridas, el grito del dolor pero el coleccionista disfrutaba de su sufrimiento, Randall no tenía idea de lo que venía a continuación, en ese momento escucho una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

"¿Pero qué?, ¿de dónde vino esto?" pregunto alguien, Randall comenzó a arañar la caja, en eso el hombre abrió la caja.

"Por favor ayúdame" suplico Randall al hombre el cual se sorprendió mucho al verlo, en eso, fue atacado por el coleccionista, Randall intento escapar pero el coleccionista lo encierro de nuevo en el baúl.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Un segundo intento.

Randall se encontraba atado a un poste, en una habitación algo oscura, en eso entro el coleccionista.

"Por favor, no le diré a nadie, solo déjame ir" suplico Randall pero el coleccionista solo lo ignoro, en eso tomo un frasco de al lado, tenía unas cucarachas, Randall no tenía idea de lo que le iba a hacer, de repente el coleccionista saco una navaja y le hizo una herida no letal en la pansa, después abrió el frasco, lo coloco en la herida y saco un encendedor el cual lo empezó a pasar por el frasco, Randall grito de dolor, intento luchar para zafarse pero era imposible, no paso mucho hasta que quedo inconsciente por el dolor, cuando despertó, estaba encadenado del cuello en una pequeña celda, habían otras en donde se encontraban las demás victimas, en eso entro el coleccionista y les sirvió a todos comida para perros, Randall odiaba eso al igual que los otros, solo pensaba en como escapar, no tenía ganas de comer pero sabía que si no lo hacía, le iba a ir peor, no hablaba con nadie, solo veía como se los llevaba, sabía que los había matado, se deprimió mucho cuando se llevo al niño que intento salvar, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado cautivo.

"Deberías comerte eso" dijo Buddy el cual se encontraba enfrente a su izquierda.

"No tengo ganas" dijo Randall.

"No debiste insultarlo" dijo Buddy.

"¿Y quieres que lo respete?, mira lo que nos está haciendo, no creo que la cárcel sea peor que esto" respondió Randall un poco molesto.

"Pero si le faltas el respeto te ira peor" dijo Buddy.

"Tal vez esto no sea tan malo" dijo Randall.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Buddy algo desconcertado.

"Yo casi asesino a tres personas, por eso estoy aquí" respondió Randall.

"Eso no es nada, yo realmente mate, pero no quiero recordar eso" dijo Buddy.

"No creo que tu hayas tenido una vida tan horrible" dijo Randall.

"No, tuve una vida feliz, pero fue mi estupidez la que me llevo a esto" dijo Buddy.

"Vamos, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?" pregunto Randall.

"No, tu primero, ¿Que hiciste?, ¿que eres?" pregunto Buddy.

"Yo soy un monstruo" respondió Randall.

"Eso ya lo veo, me refiero a que eres, una mutante, extraterrestre, ¿qué?" pregunto Buddy.

"Realmente soy eso, así se llama nuestra especie, yo no soy de este mundo" respondió Randall.

"¿De dónde eres?" pregunto Buddy.

"No está muy bien definido, unos dicen que somos de otra dimensión, otros dicen que somos de algún lugar de este mundo, dicen que fuimos desterrados por los humanos, no sé porque, yo reprobé historia" respondió Randall.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunto Buddy.

"La energía eléctrica de nuestro mundo funciona con los gritos de los niños humanos, no nosotros somos conocidos como los monstruos del armario" respondió Randall.

"Entonces es cierto" dijo Buddy algo sorprendido.

"Seguro tu tuviste uno, ¿verdad?" pregunto Randall.

"No, yo no tenía armario, solo un baúl, yo lo escuche de otros niños, pensaba que eran sus padres los que los asustaban para que no se portaran mal" respondió Buddy.

"Bueno, el caso es que tenemos empresas en la que nos dedicamos a eso, la empresa en la que trabajaba se estaba viniendo abajo, yo era el segundo mejor asustador, tenía un rival el cual era el número uno, yo quería ese puesto, y construí una máquina para extraer los gritos de los niños" dijo Randall.

"¿Y cómo funcionaba eso?" pregunto Buddy.

"Era una maldita aspiradora" respondió Randall.

"Solo ibas a conseguir matar a los niños" dijo Buddy.

"Lo sé, no creas que pensé en ello después, lo había pensado desde antes, pero no lo hacía por el primer lugar, la hacía porque me obligo mi jefe, yo casi mato a mi rival, casi lo tiro de un lugar muy alto, casi mato a su amigo y a una niña en esa maldita cosa, estoy aquí porque él me hecho por una puerta de forma ilegal" dijo Randall.

"¿Quien era tu rival?" pregunto Buddy.

"James P. Sullivan" respondió Randall.

"¿Y porque no renunciaste?" pregunto Buddy.

"Porque no era sencillo, mi jefe me obligo, me amenazo de que si no lo hacía, me desterraría o me mataría, el no solo me obligo, me humillo, no sabes lo que me hizo, es una de las razones por las que no pienso volver a mi mundo" respondió Randall.

"¿Que te hizo?" pregunto Buddy algo triste.

"El... el me hizo trabajar como estríper, el me obligo, todos se burlaban de mí, me tachaban de gay, por suerte, nadie de la fabrica sabia eso, nunca confíes en alguien con cara de buena gente, además, toda mi vida fue humillación, desde que mis padres murieron en una accidente, mi hermana también se burlo de mi, al menos preferiría ser la mascota de un humano antes que estar aquí" respondió Randall un poco enojado.

"No tenía idea de eso pero ¿cómo es que tu mundo convierte la energía sonora en energía eléctrica?" pregunto Buddy con curiosidad.

"No tengo idea, a menudo me lo pregunto, creo que me salte esa clase por temor a ser humillado, lo más curioso es que eran solo los gritos de los niños humanos, e incluso era instantáneo, no se necesitaba maquinaria para convertirlo en energía eléctrica pero la verdad es que no me interesa, no quiero saber nada de mi maldito mundo, ¿tú qué hiciste?" respondió Randall.

"Yo era un jodido fanboy, yo quería ser un superhéroe, pero fui rechazado por Mr. Increíble" respondió Buddy.

"Mr. Increíble, ¿quién es ese?" pregunto Randall.

"¿Nunca oíste de los superhéroes o no tenían comics de eso?" pregunto Buddy.

"No que yo recuerde, lo único que recuerdo es que solo tenemos revistas pornográficas y de otras chucherías" respondió Randall.

"Bueno, el caso es que yo era su gran admirador pero me rechazo, yo tenía un don, era súper inteligente, invente grandes cosas, pero el rechazo de Mr. Increíble genero un odio en mi, un odio hacia los superhéroes y comencé a matarlos, envié un estúpido robot a la ciudad para causar caos y así detenerlo para que creyeran que era un nuevo superhéroe, pero los increíble frustraron mis planes, intente secuestrar uno de sus hijos pero se convirtió en un monstruo, al final quede atrapado en la turbina de mi avió, casi muero, pero ellos no sabía que tenía una pequeña base secreta aquí en Nueva York, invente un dispositivo para tele transportarme, pero era muy grande, a un estaba en el prototipo para transformarlo en un brazalete, el caso es que mi traje tiene una mini cámara oculta, y en esa base mis trabajadores estaban monitoreándome, si veían que estaba en un verdadero peligro del que no pudiera salir, ellos me tele transportarían, por desgracia varias de mis cosas no se tele transportaban, a un estaba tratando de arreglar eso, lo único que no se tele transporto era uno de mis explosivos, el caso es que estuve ahí un tiempo planeando mi venganza, pero una noche, encontré un baúl rojo, fue cuando él apareció, mato a todos los que habían en mi base, a todos, los torturo y a mí me eligió como parte de su maldita colección, desde entonces estoy aquí cautivo, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, no sé qué fecha es, es maldito destruyo todos mis inventos, voló en pedazos toda mi base, ahora no me queda nada, lo único que me queda es esta bota propulsora, solo la usare en una verdadera emergencia" dijo Buddy mientras señalaba su bota derecha.

"Tal vez esos superhéroes podrían salvarnos" dijo Randall.

"No lo creo, ya hubieran detenido a ese maldito enfermo hace tiempo, lo curioso es que varios días, deje de escuchar noticias sobre ellos, tenía sus perfiles, me infiltre uno de los servidores de la policía, ponía que ellos estaban desaparecidos" dijo Buddy.

"¿Desaparecidos?, ¿no habrán sido víctimas de este asesino?" pregunto Randall desconcertado.

"No lo creo, sus pedazos estarían por algún lugar, o estarían en una de estas celdas tirándome pestes, además no son del todo héroes, muchos de los villanos los metían en la cárcel y después escapaban, yo hubiera acabado con ellos pero no quiero convertirme en el coleccionista, ahora para mí un héroe, es aquel que atrape a enfermos como este, jamás había visto algo así, que un villano solo busque coleccionar gente" respondido Buddy.

"Es porque él no es un villano, es psicópata" dijo Randall, en ese momento llego el coleccionista y cuando vio que Randall no se comió la comida, fue por él, lo tomo y comenzó a arrastrarlo, Randall intento resistirse pero el coleccionista lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente, cuando Randall despertó, noto que estaba atado a una silla, en eso apareció el coleccionista delante de él.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" pregunto Randall molesto, en eso el coleccionista saco unas pinzas y sujeto la lengua de Randall, Randall intento resistir pero era demasiado fuerte, después saco unas tijeras, Randall sabía lo que venía, intento resistir, pero solo conseguía que apretara mas su lengua, intento suplicar, por suerte el coleccionista no le corto la lengua, le quito las pinzas y lo amordazó, Randall estaba muy asustado, en eso el coleccionista salió de la habitación y dejo a Randall atado a la silla, el comenzó a luchar por liberarse, siguió luchando hasta que lo consiguió, corrió fuera de la habitación, no paró hasta encontrar la salida, pero en ese momento piso un cable, un alambre se enredo en su pie derecho inferior y lo jalo, llego hasta una sala con unos cuadro perturbadores, Randall estaba colgado del techo, intento liberarse pero fue soltado, cayó al suelo, estaba agotado, en eso llego el coleccionista y lo arrastro de la cola, después lo encerró en un baúl color purpura, Randall no podía seguir viviendo así, quería quitarse la vida pero el coleccionista no se lo iba a permitir, se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Un nuevo amigo, una esperanza

Han pasado varios meses, Randall ha sido torturado todo ese tiempo por el coleccionista, a visto como se lleva a los demás para matarlos, a pensado mucho en quitarse la vida, ha intentado escapar varias veces pero siempre ha fracasado.

"¡Déjame maldito!" grito Randall quien estaba atado a una silla, el coleccionista se acerco a él con una aguja para coser.

"¡Por favor, basta!" suplico Randall pero el coleccionista lo agarro del cuello, en eso acerco la aguja a su boca.

"Por favor te lo suplico" suplico Randall, en ese momento el coleccionista comenzó a coserle la boca, Randall grito de dolor, comenzaron a salirle lagrimas, siguió gritando hasta que el coleccionista finalmente termino, sus gritos se convirtieron en gemidos, el ya no podía hablar, después lo dejo encerrado en su baúl, Randall estaba muy triste, decidió terminar el dibujo que había hecho en la puerta del baúl con su propia sangre, era un dibujo de él en un paisaje muy bonito, había perdido todas las esperanzas de salir de ahí, había visto muchos horrores en ese lugar, aun recordaba algunos rostros de varias personas que había matado el coleccionista, uno que le llamo mucho la atención era una persona, tenía la piel azul, una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y una cola de caballo, pensó que solo tenía una enfermedad rara de la piel, lo encontró muerto en un baúl con las entrañas a fuera, otro era una mujer rubia que tenía un ojo de cristal, la encontró clavada a una pared.

* * *

Unos días después, el coleccionista había descocido la boca de Randall, se encontraba en su celda encadenado.

"¡Déjame salir maldito!" grito alguien, Randall lo escucho, sabía que era otra víctima, en eso llego con esa persona, lo metió en la celda que estaba enfrente de la de Randall, lo encadeno de los pies, después les sirvió la comida a todos, a Randall se la aventó en la cara, el decidió no quejarse, sabía lo que pasaría si hacia eso, Randall miro con curiosidad al hombre, traía un suéter negro, pantalón negro, no traía zapatos, se le notaba la barba y traía dos heridas, una en la frente y otra en la mejilla, el hombre también lo miraba con curiosidad, a Randall no le extrañaba, todos los demás también se preguntaban que era, Randall solo pensó en terminarse la comida, vio que el hombre saco una extraña piedra roja de su pantalón.

"Deberías de comerte eso" dijo Randall al hombre.

"¿Qué?" pregunto el hombre.

"Que debes comerte lo que te dio, a él no le gusta desperdiciar la comida" respondió Randall.

"¿Tu hablaste?" pregunto el hombre desconcertado.

"¿No lo notas?" respondió Randall.

"¿Qué demonios eres?" pregunto el hombre.

"Todos me lo pregunta, soy un monstruo desterrado por casi matar a dos personas y una niña, a uno casi lo tiro de un lugar alto y a los otros casi los matón en una maquina de extraer gritos, vengo de quien sabe dónde, me llamo Randall Boggs, evítate las preguntas, estoy cansado de eso" respondió Randall de mala gana.

"Soy Arkin O'Brien" dijo Arkin.

"¿Cómo te atrapo?" pregunto Arkin.

"Cuando intente escapar de un refugio de animales, ¿a ti como te atrapo?" respondió Randall.

"¿Vez esta piedra?" respondió Arkin mostrándole la piedra roja.

"Si" respondió Randall.

"Mi esposa tenía una deuda con unos prestamista, yo trabajaba en la construcción de la casa de un joyero, el tenia este rubí por lo que entre a robarlo, creía que la familia estaba de vacaciones pero me equivoque, estaba atrapada en manos de él, intente salvarlos pero al final solo salve a la pequeña, me atrapo cuando iba en una ambulancia directo al hospital" dijo Arkin.

"Espero que salgas de aquí y vuelvas con tu familia" dijo Randall triste.

"Escucha, los voy a sacar de aquí a todos" dijo Arkin.

"No te preocupes por mi" dijo Randall triste.

"Te puedo ayudar a salir, seguro que extrañas a tu familia" dijo Arkin.

"Yo no hable de mi familia ya que no tengo ninguna" dijo Randall con tristeza.

"Pero puedes intentar formar una" dijo Arkin.

"¿Cómo?, soy un monstruo, asusto a la gente, y con solo verme huirán, no tengo razones para seguir con vida" dijo Randall.

"Puedes intentarlo" dijo Arkin.

"No, no puedo, si me ven me enviaran a un laboratorio y seguiré siendo torturado" dijo Randall.

"Puedes intentar hacer algo con tu vida" dijo Arkin.

"¿Como qué?" pregunto Randall.

"¿En que eres bueno?" pregunto Arkin.

"En mecánica y en asustar niños" respondió Randall.

"Puedes trabajar con un mecánico" dijo Arkin.

"Detesto la mecánica, fue la razón por la que estoy aquí" dijo Randall algo triste.

"Creí que era por casi matar a tres personas" dijo Arkin.

"Yo construí esa máquina" dijo Randall.

"¿Para qué demonios querías los gritos de esas personas?" pregunto Arkin desconcertado.

"Solo los de la niña, porque así funciona la energía eléctrica de mi maldito mundo, soy uno de los monstruos del armario, por favor no preguntes mas" respondió Randall.

"Y yo que pensaba que era mi imaginación" Arkin.

"Entonces tuviste uno" dijo Randall.

"Si, casi no recuerdo como era pero una noche lo golpee en la cabeza con un martillo, recuerdo que era un tipo de insecto gris de cuatro ojos, puede oír su voz, era mujer, creo que la mate" dijo Arkin.

"Creo que era la mamá de un compañero, su nombre era Javier, creo que recuerdo que dijo que su mamá la había matado un niño, o no sé qué paso, tanto tiempo me ha hecho perder la memoria" dijo Randall

"Bueno, también se lo busco, me asustaba rodas las noches y acabe reprobando varias materias" dijo Arkin.

"Era solo su trabajo pero he podido comprender de que lo que hacíamos, aquí es ilegal, allanamiento de propiedad, perturbar niño y explotación infantil, me alegro de ya no estar ahí" dijo Randall.

* * *

Pasaron 2 meses, Randall Arkin se habían conocido muy bien, se volvieron grandes amigos pero un día, el coleccionista se llevo a Arkin, supo que el coleccionista fue por su próxima victima, ahora mismo, Randall se encontraba en su baúl, Randall estaba muy preocupado por el, temía que le hiciera algo, el observaba su dibujo, lo había terminado hace un tiempo, se sorprendía de que lo pudiera hacer en la oscuridad, habían pasado horas, de pronto Randall escucho disparos, pensó que el coleccionista estaba matando a los demás, pero paso un tiempo y volvió a escuchar mas disparos, el comenzó a alegrarse, supo que había llegado alguien a salvarlos, solo se quedo a esperar, el tiempo paso y comenzó a oler humo, empezó a entrar en pánico, sabía que el lugar se estaba incendiando, si no moría en las llamas, el humo lo mataría, cruzo los dedos de sus cuatro manos con la esperanza de que alguien lo encontrara, pero el tiempo paso, el humo aumento tanto que empezó a perder la conciencia.

"Hay ahí otro" dijo alguien, Randall casi no se movía, en ese momento sintió como se levantaba el baúl, comenzó a despertar, el baúl siguió moviéndose hasta que se detuvo, luego alguien lo abrió y vio quien era, era un bombero.

"¿Qué diablos?" pregunto el bombero al ver a Randall, pero Randall se volvió invisible de inmediato, el bombero no se tomo la molestia de buscarlo, Randall vio el lugar lleno de ambulancias, paramédicos y policías, decidió marcharse pero antes de irse, vio a Arkin, se notaba algo preocupado, Randall vio que estaba mirando algo, él se acerco a ver lo que estaba mirando y cuando lo vio, quedo en shock, era la máscara del coleccionista, sabía que él estaba vivo, en ese momento huyo lo mas rápido que pudo y no paro, mientras corría, pensó que debía decirle algo a Arkin, pero tenía miedo de ser atrapado por el coleccionista, no sabía qué hacer, él solo huyo hasta encontrar donde esconderse.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Una nueva vida

Randall ha estado dos días sin encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse, a sobrevivido robando en las tiendas, nadie lo ha descubierto, suele esconderse en callejones pero su mayor temor no es que lo vea alguien, su mayor temor es ser atrapado por el coleccionista.

* * *

Ese día, Randall despertó, se encontraba refugiado en una caja en un callejón, era hora de comer, por suerte había una tienda al lado, para él era muy fácil robar, ya que en muchas tiendas suelen tener un pequeño almacén donde guardan la mercancía, después de robar lo que pudo, se dirigió a buscar un lugar donde quedarse, era una suerte para el tener la habilidad del camuflaje, pasaron dos horas mientras caminaba y aun no encontraba nada, estaba dirigiéndose a las zonas más peligrosas sin saberlo, paso el tiempo y aun no encontraba nada, ya estaba oscureciendo, en ese momento logro ver un pequeño edificio abandonado de dos pisos, el sonrió, supo que ese era su nuevo hogar, solo esperaba a que no estuviera ocupado, el entro ahí y efectivamente no había nadie.

"Al fin tengo donde dormir" dijo Randall, reviso todo el edificio, solo habían algunos muebles los cuales estaban muy viejos, subió al piso de arriba, el edificio era de 7 habitaciones las cuales eran, 3 recamaras y un baño en el piso de arriba, una cocina, una sala y un comedor en el piso de abajo, reviso una recamara y encontró una cama muy vieja, no le importo y se acostó en la cama, durmió un rato, de repente algo lo despertó, se volteo a la puerta y lo vio, era él.

"Por favor, no me hagas daño" dijo Randall muy asustado pero el coleccionista se abalanzo hacia él y lo apuñalo en el cuello, en ese momento Randall despierto con fuerte grito.

"Solo fue una pesadilla, solo eso" dijo Randall muy asustado, en eso vio una luz en el pasillo, decidió hacerse invisible, tenía algo de miedo, se acerco para ver y vio a un muchacho, pensó que solo estaba explorando la casa, Randall decidió divertirse un poco, en eso apareció frente al muchacho.

"Hola, que hace" dijo Randall al muchacho el cual salió asustado de la casa, Randall le pareció divertido y supo en ese instante que podría hacer eso el resto de su vida solo por diversión.

* * *

Paso el tiempo, Randall se ha divertido asustando a los intrusos que entran en su nueva casa, sobrevive robando cosas de las tiendas que encuentra, las únicas personas que han sido difíciles de asustar son los drogadictos, aunque Randall desconoce las drogas como todos en su mundo.

"Mira, en ese edificio hay un monstruo, te reto a que lo busques" dijo un muchacho a otro en la noche.

"Kevin, eso no es una buena idea" dijo el muchacho a Kevin.

"Valla, tienes miedo ¿verdad Pochi?" dijo Kevin.

"Mi nombre es Juan, y no tengo miedo" dijo Juan y en eso se puso un pasamontañas.

"¿Para qué es eso?" pregunto Kevin.

"Es para que el monstruo no sepa quién soy" respondió Juan.

"Lo que sea, solo entra" dijo Kevin y en eso Juan entro en la casa lentamente, Randall se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado, el estaba comiendo comida enlatada, sabía que era su próxima oportunidad, en eso se dirigió hacia el intruso, lo encontró en una de las recamaras, se acerco a él por la espalda camuflado, en ese momento Juan se volteo y en eso Randall se quedo en shock, se volvió visible.

"O dios mío, es el monstruo" dijo Juan asustado.

"Por favor no me hagas daño" suplico Randall muy asustado.

"No te..." dijo Juan pero se detuvo a pensar.

"He venido por ti" dijo Juan en broma, en eso Randall corrió hacia el baño asustado y se encerró, Juan fue a ver a su hermano Kevin.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿te asusto el monstruo?" pregunto Kevin burlándose.

"No, al contrario, el monstruo es real y se asusto de mi" respondió Juan muy sorprendido.

" será por lo feo que eres" dijo Kevin con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Basta de bromas y ven, te lo voy a mostrar" dijo Juan y en eso ambos fueron a la casa, se dirigieron al baño el cual estaba cerrado.

"Esta hay" dijo Juan a Kevin, en eso Kevin intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con seguro, pudo ver al otro lado de la puerta a través de un pequeño agujero en la puerta, y se sorprendió al ver al monstruo.

"Hay que decirle a alguien" dijo Kevin.

"Mejor no, creo que todos deberían divertirse" dijo Juan con una sonrisa.

Paso el tiempo, todos en el vecindario sabían que el monstruo solo se asustaba si usaban un pasamontañas negro, Randall estaba muy triste, era la victima de todos, había sellado todas las ventanas de la casa, con tablas que robo de algunos lugares, eran pocas tablas en cada ventana, había pensado en irse de ese lugar, no podía creer que todos le hicieran eso, había descubierto que usaban pasamontañas y que solo gozaban viéndolo gritar del miedo, esa noche algo ocurrió, estaba comiendo atún enlatado cuando de repente sintió algo, miro su pecho y vio un dardo clavado en el, se lo quito pero comenzó a sentirse mareado hasta que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

FIN


End file.
